


Quick Question For You People

by Highonieroine



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine





	Quick Question For You People

Okay so basically this is kind of like a poll? I don't really know how to say this.

 

But I've noticed that there were positive comments on the story I wrote about overcoming insecurities and I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to write more stuff like that?

 

Also, it can be any of these ships (I ship all of them very hard): Frerard, Ryden, Peterick, Petekey, Rikey

 

There can also be some side ships (i.e: if i make a my chem story, it might be entirely Frerard with side hints of Rikey)

 

Anyway, just comment if you would want more stories like this? I've got a few good ideas lately but I also wanna ask for your opinions, so, yeah

 

Looking forward to write more stuff for you amazing people! 

 

xoxo


End file.
